<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just one week by TuridTorkilsdottir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817283">Just one week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuridTorkilsdottir/pseuds/TuridTorkilsdottir'>TuridTorkilsdottir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuridTorkilsdottir/pseuds/TuridTorkilsdottir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At first sight Tarben's not very fond of the long-haired stranger which entered his small bakery. But that changes quickly.<br/>Modern AU about (Baker) Tarben and (Manager) Eivor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eivor/Tarben (Assassin's Creed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Monday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/gifts">Rising_Phoenix</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm still struggling with a writer's block, so the chapters will be quite short. But this wonderful realtionship between Eivor and Tarben just inspired me too much. I had to write this ♥️</p><p>English is not my native language. If you find mistakes in grammar or vocabulary, feel free to let me know.</p><p>This is dedicated to my beloved Rising_Phoenix, who encouraged me to post it ♥️ AND! who created that absolutely stunning collage for me. Thank you so much!! ♥️</p><p>Visit twitter.com/TeamTarvor for more content ♥️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The store’s doorbell rang, surprising the baker. He did not expect his first customer this early. He knew everyone in town and the man that had just entered was none of them. Quite long, bright blond hair, tied into a single braid, a full beard, wearing a knitted pullover. What an appearance…</p><p> </p><p>“A coffee please”, said the stranger without making eye contact and took a seat right in front of the counter. His voice was husky, with some sort of accent. More sighing than speaking. </p><p>“Good morning to you too, Sir”, said the baker bluntly.</p><p>“Ah, ja, sorry. Good morning”, replied the other, his eyes stuck to the screen of his phone. Writing an email apparently.</p><p>“Anything else?”</p><p>“Just coffee.”</p><p>“Fine. Just coffee then. A moment please.”</p><p> </p><p>Turning around to get a cup and fill it with the dark liquid, the baker shook his head. He couldn't help the feeling, that this man meant trouble. </p><p> </p><p>“Here you are”, he said while putting the cup on the counter. “If that's all for now, I'll leave for the kitchen for a moment.”</p><p>“Yes, thanks”, was all the stranger replied.</p><p> </p><p>When he came back after about 15 minutes, he found his only guest staring out of the window. Deep in thoughts, he took small sips of his coffee. The face stern.</p><p> </p><p>Without commenting, the baker put down a small plate with a cinnamon bun before the man, who turned his head and looked at the pastry.</p><p>“I haven't ordered this.”</p><p>“I know, it's on the house. Can't let you go with just one coffee this early in the morning.”</p><p>And finally, the man looked up. Revealing the brightest blue eyes, the baker had ever seen. A deep, icy blue, sheltered by broad blond brows, that made him startle for a second.</p><p>Sceptical, but slightly smiling, the stranger said: “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>After the baker had refilled his customer’s cup with coffee, he dared to say: “Mind if I ask which business brings you here? We don't see any new faces often.”</p><p>“Yeah”, he agreed. “This place is quite, well...”</p><p>“Familiar?”</p><p>“Familiar”, repeated the stranger, his smile growing only a bit wider. He cleared his throat before saying: “Sorry for being such an ass. Haven't slept well. I'm Eivor. Eivor Varinsson.” </p><p>With that, he offered his hand and the baker shook it, nodded, and said: Nice to meet you Mr. Varinsson. I'm Tarben Baker.”</p><p>“Just Eivor is enough. Wait… Your surname is Baker?”</p><p>“Yes”, he replied, aware of the funny coincidence. </p><p>Now the other grinned. Just a bit, but revealing straight white teeth doing so. A perfect smile.</p><p>After another sip from his coffee, Eivor explained: “I'm here to run the office of the steel company.”</p><p>“Ah!, Tarben realized. “We wondered who would take over when Gunnar announced his retirement. So you are the CEO’s son?”</p><p>“Something like that, yes.”</p><p>“Well, that makes you my boss then.”</p><p>Eivor gave him a confused look.</p><p>“This settlement has been built together with the company. For it’s employees and their families. Which makes you, technically, the boss of all of us. <em> Sir </em>”, he added quite a bit playful and caused another smile on Eivor’s face.</p><p>“I don't think so”, he said while taking the first bite of the cinnamon roll finally. “And please, just Eivor… damn, that is delicious!”</p><p>“I know”, said Tarben boldly and filled himself a cup of coffee. Still half an hour before his usual customers would come.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of silence, Eivor stood up. “Well, I think I have to pay the company a visit now. What do I owe you?”</p><p>“Nothing. The first shot is free. I’m sure you’ll come here often from now on.”</p><p>This time, Eivor laughed and with a sigh he said: “Thank you Tarben. For your warm welcome. And I will definitely come back.”</p><p>“You should, the company’s coffee is dishwater.”</p><p>Chuckling and shaking his head, Eivor went for the door. Opening it, causing another ring of the bell, he turned around. “See you soon, Tarben”, he said smiling and left.</p><p>“See you.”</p><p>When the door closed, he leaned against the counter and took a deep breath. <em> Damn </em> . This man <em> really </em>meant trouble...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tuesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tarben is positively surprised to meet Eivor so soon again. After having another coffee together, he's starting so realize something...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It took to long to finish this and again, I have to thank my dear Phoenix for encouraging me. Thanks to everyone, who takes the time to read this &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The store’s doorbell rang very early again and when Tarben left the kitchen, he found himself quite delighted, seeing Eivor’s face.</p><p><br/>“Good morning, Tarben”, the blond man said with a smile and sat down at the same place as the day before.<br/>Tarben returned the smile and filled a cup with coffee. “Haven’t expected to see you again so soon, to be honest. Did you not sleep well again?”<br/>“No, pretty good actually.” Eivor accepted the warm cup with a nod. “But you were right. The company’s coffee is awful. Politely spoken. So I thought I’d start the day with a good one at last.”<br/>“Cinnamon bun, too?”, Tarben offered.<br/>“Gladly. But I’ll pay this time!”<br/>“Of course you will, I’m not a charity.”<br/>Eivor laughed at that. “How can you be in such a high spirit so early in the morning?”<br/>“I go to bed early”, the baker shrugged, serving the promised pastry.</p><p><br/>While his early customer chuckled and started eating, he asked: “How was your first day in the company?”<br/>“Not as bad, as I feared it would be. Didn’t expect such a warm welcome. I already knew some of the colleagues from talking on the phone of course. But as equals, you know? Now I’m their manager. That’s weird somehow.”</p><p><br/>Tarben took a sip from his own coffee and said: “You must have worked hard to earn the position, I’m sure.”<br/>“Earned”, Eivor huffed. “Pretty sure I'm just here to not get in my brother's way.” Then he sighed. “Sorry, I don’t want to bother you with this.”<br/>Tarben shook his head. And he really meant it, when he said: “Let it out.”<br/>“What are you? Some kind of bartender?”, Eivor grinned.</p><p><br/>With another shrug, Tarben took off the upper part of his apron and replaced it on his waist only. Then, he grasped the next best glass and started to polish it with a dishtowel. “Better?”</p><p><br/>Eivor stared at him for a moment and grinned again, before he asked: “I hope you keep the bartender codex then? What’s said in the bar, stays in the bar?” And after Tarben nodded seriously, Eivor continued: “My old man, the boss that is, is thinking about retiring soon. And of course there were discussions about who will be his successor. I’ve never asked for the position. But apparently, a few people doubt that, so…”<br/>“...you were sent into exile.”<br/>“That sounds too dramatic”, said Eivor with a wheeze.<br/>“Well, England is a pretty shitty place.”<br/>“No, not at all. Well, not as cold at least”.<br/>“Are you talking about the weather or the people?”<br/>Eivor made a thoughtful face. “Both, I guess.” Then he smiled slightly. “Never met anyone like you at home, that’s for sure.”</p><p><br/>“I bet you haven’t”, Tarben said amused, feeling some kind of prickle in his stomach area. He put away the overly polished glass and crossed his arms, before he tried to return to the matter: “So, by ‘a few people’ you actually mean your brother?”<br/>“Yeah”, Eivor admitted. “I probably need to mention that the boss is just my godfather actually. They took me in, after my parents died. It’s quite complicated sometimes.”<br/>Tarben couldn’t help but make a sad face. “Shit. Sorry to hear that.”<br/>“It’s ok, thank you. Too long ago. Think I was about eight. Nasty car crash. Gave me this”, he said, turning his head and showing a huge scar covering one whole side of his neck.<br/>“Ouch. I’m really sorry mate”, he said, looking at the mark.<br/>“As I said, it’s alright.”</p><p><br/>Tarben cleared his throat and shook his head. “And on top of all that, they’ve sent you here. Monkey makes money.”<br/>Eivor started laughing all of a sudden, earning a confused look from the baker.<br/>“You’re unbelievable, really”, the blond stated, rubbing a hand over his forehead. Then, with a look on his watch, he realized: “Oh, I should get going to the office.”<br/>“Of course”, Tarben said hastily, fetching a paper cup. “Want one to go?”<br/>“Yes, please!”, Eivor accepted, paid and stood up.</p><p>He turned around once more, before he left the shop. “Thanks for another good start into the day, Tarben.”</p><p>“Anytime.”</p><p>"See you."</p><p>"Yeah, see you."</p><p>And just shortly after the door was shut, the baker had to lean against the counter for a moment, taking a deep breath. Only now he realized how hard he had tried to sound casual the whole time. And how nervous he actually had been. This wasn’t good. Not good at all. This man really meant trouble...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wednesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tarben finally realizes something, but does not know how to handle it. Not at all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you read this, let me say thank you. Thank you for reading this and being here ♥️</p><p>Tarvor is my new comfort zone and I hope it brings you some joy, too ♥️ </p><p>Visit twitter.com/TeamTarvor for more content ♥️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Moaning and trembling he stood in his shower, one arm and his forehead leaning against the wall. Warm water ran down his spine, while he helped himself. Only a few more strokes and he came into his palm with a suppressed groan.<br/>
Remaining in the bent position with closed eyes for a few heavy breaths, because he was not ready to let the arousing pictures in his head go already. The pictures that had started as a dream before he woke up with an aching hardness. Explicit imaginations of what he would do to make a certain blonde cry out with pleasure.<br/>
Biting his lip and cleaning himself from his release, he felt somewhat guilty for having such tainted thoughts about the beautiful and pure man he’d just met two days ago.<br/>
He wasn't able to stop thinking of him, could not understand how a stranger was able to cast a spell over him so quickly. A simple smile and a glance of those icy eyes pulling the rug under his feet.<br/>
Sure, Eivor had incredibly attractive features, with a straight nose and well-shaped lips. But the way he spoke, his quiet, husky voice was what actually drove Tarben crazy.<br/>
Swearing quietly, he finally accepted that he was head over heels for the northman.</p><p>He dried his shoulder-length dark brown hair and tied it back up into the usual bun, got dressed quickly and went downstairs. After crossing the store and stepping outside, he immediately lit a cigarette, inhaled the sharp taste together with the chill morning air and breathed it out slowly.<br/>
"Didn't think you were a smoker."<br/>
Tarben nearly jumped, before he turned to the side, spotting Eivor sitting on a bench next to the entrance. "Holy shit! You almost gave me a heart attack!", he complained playfully. "Good morning."<br/>
"Sorry. Good morning.", Eivor laughed.<br/>
Tarben sighed, before he offered his pack. "Want one?"<br/>
But the other shook his head. "Just a draw yours, if you don't mind."<br/>
"Not at all", said Tarben and reached the cigarette over to Eivor, regretting it immediately. Seeing him putting the thin piece between his delicate lips and inhaling was almost too much and Tarben had to look away for a moment. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply and demanded the uprising pictures in his head to go away. He felt ashamed and a little disgusted, that he had jerked off just a moment ago, thinking of the man that was right next to him now.<br/>
"Are you alright?", Eivor asked, when he gave the cigarette back.<br/>
"Yeah. Sure. Just haven't slept well tonight."<br/>
"Hm, me neither."<br/>
"Stressful day at work?"<br/>
"A bit, yes."<br/>
"Damn! You need a coffee right?", Tarben realized and after Eivor gave him a confused look he added: "I totally forgot to mention that we're closed on Wednesdays."<br/>
“Oh, ok. Don’t want to bother you on your free day then”, Eivor said and stood up.<br/>
“Don’t be ridiculous. Come in!”, Tarben demanded. “I’ll make some coffee for me anyway. If you still have some time…”<br/>
“I have. Thank you”, Eivor said with a smile.</p><p>Tarben stubbed out the cigarette and opened the door to the bakery. When Eivor entered the room he realized how small the man was opposed to him.<br/>
The latter seemed to notice the same in this very moment, because he said: “You’re quite tall for an Englishman, aren’t you?”, before he took a seat at the usual place.<br/>
With a shrug, Tarben said: “True. And what about you? I alway thought the North was the home of giants.”<br/>
“Touche”, Eivor reacted and made a hurt face for fun. “Nobody told me apparently.”<br/>
Tarben laughed, while he prepared and started the coffee machine.<br/>
“But seriously, you can’t tell me those arms just come from baking pastries.”<br/>
“I do some exercise, too”, Tarben said with a wink.<br/>
“Stop kidding me.”<br/>
“Fine. Sorry. I used to box until my mid twenties.”<br/>
“Professional?”<br/>
“Quite, yes.”<br/>
“And then, all of a sudden, you decided to run a bakery?”<br/>
“Quite… yes.”<br/>
“I call that a story.”<br/>
"When the book’s published, I’ll let you know”, Tarben joked. "But you’re one to talk. You’re too broad shouldered for a pencil pusher as well."<br/>
“Pencil pusher?”, repeated Eivor amused. And after he had shook his head, he explained: “I worked in manufacturing for some years. Heavy steel plates and stuff. Only switched into management because the old man asked me to.” He seemed thoughtful all of a sudden. “I miss that sometimes.”<br/>
“I bet you do”, Tarben said, while he filled two cups with coffee, walked around the counter and took a seat next to Eivor. “Working with your hands takes the strain off your head.”<br/>
Eivor nodded and took a sip from his cup. “Exactly.” Then, suddenly, he chuckled again. “From boxing to baking. I still can’t believe it.”<br/>
Tarben grinned. “Ah, sorry by the way, that I can’t offer you something to eat today.”<br/>
“No, it’s fine! Really. It’s your day off, right? Why do you get up so early anyway?”<br/>
“Sleeping in ruins the rhythm.”<br/>
“I see.”<br/>
It was quiet for a moment and Tarben felt his mouth becoming dry, being so close to Eivor. He had left one stool between them empty, but apparently, that wasn’t enough. There was a chaos inside him, that he was not able to tame. The mere thought of smelling, touching and tasting the man next to him made him half hard again. He got up quickly, retreating behind the counter and pretending to refill his cup.<br/>
"Allow me one more question?", he asked to break the silence.<br/>
"Sure."<br/>
"What's with those knitted pullovers? Is this a thing in Norway?"<br/>
Eivor looked confused and stared at the mentioned cloth for a moment. "I have never given it a thought to be honest. Wait. Are you making fun of me? While standing there in Shirt and Sweatpants?”<br/>
“Damn, you got me there.”<br/>
“Then we’re even for today.”<br/>
“No final round?”<br/>
Laughing, Eivor said: “I’d love to, but I have to go now. Time to go and push some pencils.”<br/>
“Pity. Good luck with that”, Tarben said. “Oh, and before I forget: I deliver lunch to your company on Thursdays. I’ll bring you some coffee too, if you like.”<br/>
“Ah, is that so? I gladly take one then, thank you. Oh and…”<br/>
“Yes, cinnamon buns, too.”<br/>
“You got me addicted”, confessed Eivor with a wide smile. “Until tomorrow then.”<br/>
“Told you. Have a nice day.”<br/>
And as the days before, Eivor looked back at him, before he left. “See you.”<br/>
“See you.”<br/>
Tarben crossed his arms, his hands had started shaking again. “Oh, for fucks sake.”<br/>
He was in trouble...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Thursday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Apparently, it was time to lay all the cards on the table...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was hard to write somehow. But we slowly get there...</p><p>Thanks for reading ♥️</p><p>Visit twitter.com/TeamTarvor for more content ♥️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Tarben unpacked the prepared lunch in the company's kitchen like every week. There was a meeting going on so he took his time and tried to be as quiet as possible. <br/>Eivor had not paid him a visit this morning. Of course not, since Tarben had offered to bring coffee. But he could not avoid being a bit sad about it. And still terribly confused, not knowing how to interpret the man’s behavior. </p><p>The way he looked at him, smiled, laughed about his silly jokes. Was that really just him being polite? Was it more? Did Tarben see something in it, because he wanted to? <br/>Only one thing’s for sure: He could not sleep, since the day they met. The thoughts about Eivor were haunting him the whole day and through his dreams. The wish to hold him, touch and taste him was driving him crazy. Should he dare to make a move? After they knew each other for just a few days?</p><p>"Hi Tarben!", said a deep, female voice and he twitched, before turning around. <br/>"Ah! Hi Soma", he greeted the office assistant. <br/>"Deep in thoughts, huh? Need a hand?" <br/>"No, thanks. I'm almost finished", he said, but she started to get out some dishes from the cupboard anyway. <br/>"You've met the boss already?" <br/>"He came by for a coffee the other day, yes", Tarben tried to say as casually as possible, feeling busted. His heart started pounding faster.<br/>Soma smirked. "Every day is what I heard."<br/>"Quite the gossip, aren't you."<br/>She laughed, then sighed and leaned against the kitchen unit. "An appearance like him cannot go unseen in our hicksville. Tekla told me, the women’s group has gone crazy.”<br/>“Listening to the chit chat from the bar? That’s low. Even for you.”<br/>“Fuck you, Tarben”, Soma murmured trough her teeth, but grinned.<br/>He shook his head with a smile, before he asked: “So? How do you like your new superior?”<br/>Making a thoughtful face, she quietly said: “I think I’ve never met someone so… nice?” Then she smirked again, whispering: “And he's friggin hot, don't you think?" <br/>Hearing the latter made Tarben’s stomach ache. It took all his self-control, to just shrug. "If you say so." <br/>"A blind would say that!”, complained Soma, then she leaned a bit closer to him. “Now tell me, has he mentioned a girlfriend or a wife or something?" <br/>"Wow. Decent als always." <br/>"Come on… Has he?" <br/>"I won't tell you. Ask him yourself." <br/>"Killjoy!" </p><p>"Talking about me?", interrupted an amused, husky voice and they both startled. <br/>Eivor had entered the kitchen. Despite sounding cheerful he seemed somewhat uneasy. The smile forced, when he nodded in Tarben’s direction.<br/>"Everything’s prepared", Soma reported, switching into her assistant mode immediately. "Shall we start lunch with the customers?”<br/>“Yes, please. I’ll join you in a minute”, he answered, then looked at Tarben again. “Do you have a moment?”<br/>“Um, sure”, he said, following him into his office. Noticing the funny look, Soma gave him, he just shrugged again and said a quick goodbye.</p><p>Walking behind Eivor in oppressive silence, Soma’s words came back to his mind. Has he mentioned a girlfriend? No. He had not. They had not talked about such things at all. Because they knew each other for three days only. He could be married, of course. He could have a girlfriend. Or he could, most likely, simply be straight. <br/>Tarben felt like an idiot, when he entered the office after Eivor and took the offered seat in front of his desk. While he tried his best to build up a shield in front of his inner mess, he noticed how quiet it still was and how troubled Eivor seemed to be. </p><p>"Are you alright?", he asked, thrusting aside his chaos. Breathing slowly, to calm his racing heart.<br/>Eivor looked at him as if he was searching for words, before he admitted: “No, actually not.”<br/>Tarben leaned a bit forward, resting his forearms on his legs. “What’s wrong?”<br/>With a sigh, Eivor fell into his own chair. His nose between thumb and index finger, as if he had a headache. It took him a few breaths, before he answered: “I’m not sure if I can do this.”<br/>“Do what?”<br/>“This… job. Being a leader. Telling everybody what to do. And sitting there to convince someone, that our company is their best option. I don’t think I can handle all this.”<br/>Surprised by this outburst of worries, Tarben just stared at him. It took him a while to come up with a response. “It’s your first week, mate. You’ll grow into it.”<br/>“What if I don’t?”<br/>“Well, it’s just a job right?", Tarben stated, scratching his beard. "Nobody’s going to die, if you fail. Give it a chance. If you don't like it, do something else.”<br/>Icy eyes, speaking of confusion, met his, before he sighed again. “I feel like I’m sitting in a room full of wolves, pretending to be the hunter.”<br/>Still holding the eye contact, Tarben smiled and said: “You don’t need to be the hunter, Eivor. For the start, just learn how to climb.”<br/>Furrowed brows and a worried impression were washed away by a huff. “You’re quite the poet, eh?”<br/>Tarben’s smile grew wider. “I have my moments…”</p><p>Eivor stood up, rubbing his palms over his face and taking a few breaths.<br/>“Thank you very much.”<br/>“Anytime.”<br/>“Would’ve been better to pay you a visit this morning, apparently. I wanted to, but I overslept.”<br/>Hearing this, Tarben fehlt his shield cracking slightly. “See? Starting without a good coffee - no wonder you’re in a bad mood.”<br/>“Not sure it’s the coffee… ”, Eivor said very quietly after another moment of silence.<br/>Another crack. “Sorry?”<br/>As if he had realized his own words just now, Eivor quickly said a bit louder: “Ah, I wanted to tell you, that I've ordered a new coffee machine for the office.”<br/>“You did? I bet your co-workers freaked out", Tarben said cheerful but feeling uneasy all of a sudden. <br/>Eivor smiled. “They seem to be quite happy, yes.”<br/>“Good decision”, Tarvor stated, not able to hold in: “Pity for me though.”<br/>“Why that?"<br/>“Don't have to come to the bakery early in the morning, when you get good coffee here, do you?”, he said, feeling the heat rushing into his head, making him blush for sure. </p><p>“Hm”, Eivor huffed, biting his lip, before he sat down again, leaning forward and resting his arms on his desk. Then he shrugged and said: “I'll have to find another excuse then.”<br/>Huge crack. Tarben leaned back into his chair, arms still crossed, one eyebrow raised. His heart pounding painfully in his chest. He tried to sound as smooth as possible, when he threw all doubts aside and dared to ask: “Are you flirting with me, Mr. Varinsson?"</p><p>Eivor's eyes were piercing him as if they were searching for something. He swallowed, his eyelids fluttered for a second. <br/>“Would you mind?”, he asked hoarsely. <br/>And with that, Tarbens shield broke into a thousand pieces. He must have smiled like an idiot, when he breathed in deeply and said: "No, not at all."</p><p>The eye contact intensified, before a knock on the door made them both look away. Nothing happened, until Eivor cleared his throat. “Um, yes?”<br/>Soma stepped in, giving them both a questioning look. “Sorry to interrupt. But could you please join us?”, she addressed Eivor, who almost jumped up immediately.<br/>“Of course! Sorry Tarben, I…”<br/>“I’ll find my way out, no worries”, he reassured.<br/>Eivor smiled again. “Thank you. See you tomorrow.”<br/>“Yeah, see you.”</p><p>After Eivor had left and Tarben had shrugged at a wary Soma again, he leaned back in the chair for a moment. Trying to let what just had happened sink in. </p><p>He was in a lot of trouble. But oh, how he liked it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Friday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinner, fluff and smut ♥️</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm just a girl, needy for some fluff and smut sometimes and here it is ♥️</p><p>Visit twitter.com/TeamTarvor for more content ♥️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>When Tarben woke up, he smiled immediately. Thinking about what had happened the day before made him feel weightless and incredibly excited.<br/>
Reviewing the talk with Eivor, him admitting that he was flirting and the way he had looked at him, gave him goosebumps. He was craving to see him again.</p><p>While he dressed and looked at his phone, he stumbled over Soma's last message:<br/>
"Hercules! Thought you'd like to know that Adonis was in a disgustingly high spirit after you'd left. Whatever you did in there… One day, you'll end up in hell for turning all those hunks gay! Invite me to the wedding at least. xo Xena"<br/>
"Sorry, not sorry", was all he had answered, earning two emojis from her: the middle finger and a heart.<br/>
Her calling Eivor “Adonis” and reporting about his good mood made Tarben smile again. He felt phantastic and could not await where this would lead to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning”, said Eivor, entering the bakery with an almost shy smile and taking his seat.<br/>
Tarben returned the greeting and served him the usual cup of coffee. “Good to see you”, he added quietly but with a racing heart.<br/>
The same heat as the day before was rushing into his head. And when he saw that Eivor was blushing slightly, too, he felt like losing the ground under his feet.</p><p>“How was the rest of your day? The wolves didn’t eat you as I can see.”<br/>
“No. The climbing worked out quite good, I guess”, Eivor picked up the metaphor.<br/>
But despite saying that, he seemed a bit troubled.<br/>
“What’s bothering you then?”, Tarben asked, tilting his head to the side to catch the other’s eyesight.<br/>
The deep blue eyes met his’ immediately, allowing him to dive in for the glimpse of a moment, before Eivor shook his head and stared at his hands clinging tightly to the cup.<br/>
“Sorry, it’s nothing. Nothing to annoy you with.”<br/>
“Aren’t we beyond this point?”, Tarben asked calmly, leaning down to the counter on his forearms, facing Eivor, who smiled, but continued to stare at his coffee. Then he sighed and said: “I got a message from my brother this morning. He wants to pay me a visit tomorrow.”<br/>
“Missing you already?”<br/>
Eivor huffed. “I doubt that. He just said I should not make other plans.”<br/>
“When will he arrive?”<br/>
“Around nine in the morning.”<br/>
“Bring him here then, have a talk. And when he’s bothering you too much, just give me a sign and I’ll tackle him down.”<br/>
Laughing at that Eivor finally looked up again. “You’d really do that, wouldn’t you?”<br/>
“I would”, assured Tarben seriously.</p><p>The meeting of their eyes, being so close, washed away Eivor’s smile quickly. No more words, both men just staring at the other. For the first time since, he could not remember, Tarben was speechless. His heart was pounding so hard, that he could hear it rustling in his ears. He could almost smell Eivor, almost feel his breath and he wasn’t able to stand the deep blue any longer, looking down with a huff.<br/>
Then, suddenly, he saw Eivor’s fingers coming closer across the counter, gently touching his hand. No words, just breathing. Tarben felt weightless when he finally found the courage to lay his own palm over Eivor’s. His thumb stroking softly over the surprisingly soft skin. No words, just feeling. That glimpse of a touch being arousing and peaceful at once.<br/>
And when Eivor came even closer and their foreheads touched, they both sighed trembling against the other’s mouth. Tarben wanted nothing more than to grab Eivor’s face, sink his fingers into the beautiful bright hair and pull him into a consuming kiss. But something was holding him back and he opened his eyes, slightly retreating.</p><p>"You have to go to work", he said regretfully, when he catched a look at Eivor’s wristwatch.<br/>
"Yeah, unfortunately", he heard Eivor whisper, his fingers pushing deeper into Tarben’s skin.</p><p>Sighing deeply, Tarben tried to come back to his senses. While pulling his hands and himself away as slow as possible he said: “I suggest you eat with me tonight. Here.”<br/>
“Suggest?”, repeated Eivor with a smirk. “You asking me out Tarben?”<br/>
“Um… yep”, he said, copying the facial expression. “So?”<br/>
“Yes, gladly”, was the answer and both men grinned at the other shyly.<br/>
“Alright, at seven then.”<br/>
Eivor stood up and cleared his throat, before he said: “See you at seven. ”</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, that looks delicious!”, said Eivor, after Tarben had put down a plate with quiche Lorraine in front of him.<br/>
“Wait for the taste”, Tarben said bluntly and took place at the dining table, opposing him.<br/>
While his guest started eating, delightedly humming, he could not avoid trailing down his upper body. Instead of a knitted pullover he wore a tight dark blue hoodie, complimenting his figure at all the right places. Promising a muscular body underneath. Tarben’s mouth went dry, thinking of how much he wanted to touch his skin.</p><p>In a desperate attempt to calm himself, he started eating as well and was relieved when Eivor continued the conversation: “May I ask you something?”<br/>
“Um, sure.”<br/>
“I picked up Soma calling you Hercules. How come?”<br/>
Tarben laughed and took a sip from his beer, before he answered: “We went to school together and some of the pricks in our class started calling her ‘Xena’ for being tall and aggressive. When I stepped in, they started calling me ‘Hercules’. We made fun of it and kind of kept it until today. That’s all actually.”<br/>
“You’ve always been the tall guy I guess?”<br/>
“Yeah. And I started boxing with ten, so I actually was the ‘tall and broad guy’.”<br/>
“Ten?”<br/>
Tarben nodded. “My mum used to be a kickboxer until, well, she got me. With my ‘father’ hitting the road as soon as I was born she had to quit. She probably wanted to continue living her dream through me. But I don't blame her. I enjoyed it as long as it was only a sport, not our livelihood. Fighting for money and a big audience wasn’t my thing. So I quitted.”<br/>
Eivor finished his dish and put down his cutlery. “Really good”, he stated.<br/>
“Dessert?”, Tarben asked with a smile.<br/>
“Gladly, yes.”</p><p>When Tarben returned with the dessert - a skandinavian version of tiramisu - Eivor only looked at it curiously. But after the first spoon he noted: “This is honestly the best I’ve ever had.”<br/>
“Thank you”, Tarben replied, the heat crawling into his cheeks. Not solely for the compliment, but the sight of Eivor moving the spoon in his mouth.<br/>
“So, how did your mum take it?”<br/>
“Um, sorry?”<br/>
“When you told her, you would quit.”<br/>
“Ah, um…”, Tarben was searching for the right words. “Back then, her brain was already too corroded by the cancer I think. She merely knew who I was, so…”<br/>
Eivor stopped eating immediately. “Man, I’m sorry.”<br/>
“Thank you, I’m fine. It’s almost ten years ago.” He finished his tiramisu and then smiled at a sudden thought. “You and I - we’re quite the promising orphans, aren’t we?”</p><p>With a chuckle, the blond man finished his dessert as well and then helped to bring the dishes back to the kitchen. While Tarben sorted everything into the dishwasher, Eivor leant back against the doorframe, taking a view out of the window.<br/>
“It’s so easy to talk to you”, the husky voice said all of a sudden. “I really like that.”<br/>
Tarben turned around with a smile. Seeing Eivor standing there, cheeks slightly flushed, in tight jeans and that perfect colored hoodie, he could not avoid to ask teasingly: “Is that all you came for? Talking?”<br/>
Eivor’s eyelids twitched, before he looked down on the floor with a huff and then faced his host with a longing impression. “No”, he said hoarsely and pushed himself away from the doorway. With two quick steps he was right in front of Tarben, looking up with half opened eyes and whispered: "What are you waiting for?"</p><p>And just one shaking breath later a gentle palm was cupping one of Eivor's cheeks and their lips met. Merely a soft touch at first, parting, meeting again. Eivor’s fingers sensing the muscled chest under Tarbens shirt, grasping the cloth as their kisses intensified.<br/>
Eivor's tongue entered Tarben's mouth with a sigh and he pressed his whole body against him. When Tarben pushed one of his legs between Eivor’s, he found him being hard already and moaned deeply at the feeling. Growing hard himself this very moment.<br/>
"Come", he sighed against his mouth and led him to his couch.</p><p>He took a seat and did not wait for permission, before he pulled the smaller man down onto his lap, facing him. And taking him back into needy kisses immediately. Biting his lower lip, sucking at it and his tongue, while he grabbed his hips.<br/>
Eivor panted heavily, when he drew up Tarben’s shirt, demanding him without words to take it off.<br/>
“Are you kidding me?”, he murmured while his fingers explored the broad muscles on the exposed arms and chest.<br/>
“Going to just stare at me?”, Tarben teased him and kissed him again, before he helped him to get rid of the hoodie.<br/>
As expected, he also catched a glance on defined muscles, but also a huge amount of tattoos. Both arms and the chest being painted with nordic ornaments formed into snakes and dragons.<br/>
Eivor followed his eyes. “Who's staring now?”, he said amused, pulling Tarben into another wet kiss.<br/>
Both were moaning at the sensation of feeling the other’s skin, their hands exploring every inch of it, while their kissing became even more intense.</p><p>Panting heavily, Eivor’s mouth went to Tarben’s neck, his tongue and teeth attacking the sensitive skin. And all of a sudden he started moving on him. Grinding his hardness eagerly against his own. Sighing and moaning against his neck, until his whole body started trembling and he stopped his movement instantly. Leaning his head against Tarben’s collarbone, he apparently fought to hold back.<br/>
“Fuck”, he whispered desperately.<br/>
Tarben could not avoid a chuckle. “Did you just swear?”<br/>
“Yeah. Sorry”, Eivor murmured. ”It’s been a while”.<br/>
With a warm smile, Tarben pushed him away just far enough, to get access to his lips again. Embracing them with soft, lazy kisses until he felt Eivor’s body relaxing.</p><p>Their lips were already swollen, when the kissing got dissolute and Eivor hips started to move again. But only for a moment, before he stood up and ordered Tarben to do the same.<br/>
“Off”, he then demanded, his voice deep and scratchy, fumbling at the zipper of his pants.<br/>
Tarben was more than surprised by the dominance, but he obeyed with pleasure. He quickly took off his pants while watching Eivor doing the same. But the northman didn’t stop there and got rid of the last pieces of his clothes as well.<br/>
“I said off”, he whispered harshly into Tarben’s ear, pulling down his underwear and pushing him back to the couch. He took a seat on his lap again with both of them moaning and returning to noisy kissing.</p><p>Eivor’s movements became impatient, his breath going hard, when he sighed “I want to feel you”, grinding against his hardness and making him groan.<br/>
“Let's save that for later”, he suggested, aware of his sometimes problematic size.<br/>
Eivor whined desperately and moved on him once more, before Tarben fiddled a bottle of lube from a small cupboard next to the couch. He moistened one of his hands, grabbed between them, taking both of them in his hand and started moving slowly.</p><p>Eivor cried out and his head fell hard against Tarben’s chest. Biting into his skin, digging his fingers deep into his shoulders and breathing heavier with every stroke of Tarben’s hand.<br/>
The latter being so aroused by the shameless response of Eivor’s body, that he feared he could not last much longer.<br/>
“Eivor…”, he moaned, when the blonde started thrusting into his palm, panting heavily.<br/>
“Tarben, I…”, he whimpered and his whole body started to tremble, his hips twitched and he spilled over Tarbens hand with a husky groan. Tarben following him only a few strokes later.</p><p> </p><p>They remained in this position for a while, catching breath, kissing slowly, caressing the other’s damp skin.</p><p>“Let’s take a shower”, Tarben suggested. And while leading him to the bathroom, he realized that this was by far the best trouble he’s ever been in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Searching for a suited dish I stumbled over "quiche Lorraine" and I couldn't avoid a big fat grin and hope you, Phoenix, will enjoy this glimpse of MonChevy as much as I do xD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Saturday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tarben and Eivor enjoy themselves. But it's a fleeting peace.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're still reading, let me say "Thank you" once more ♥️ I appreciate that you are here and accompany me on this journey ♥️</p><p>Visit twitter.com/TeamTarvor for more content ♥️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Helvete… Fuck… Ah!”, Eivor yelled hoarsely, while he came in Tarben’s mouth. Two of the baker’s fingers inside him, hitting home. Making his whole body a shaking mess until he finally collapsed. With a moan Tarben rolled to the side next to his lover, his fingers still moving softly inside him, his own hardness aching.<br/>
Heavily panting, Eivor rubbed his face. “Damn. That is...”<br/>
“I know, I’m good at this”, Tarben said bluntly and embraced the other’s amused smile with a deep kiss. Pushing his tongue into his mouth, so he could taste himself, he earned an aroused whine from the blond man beside him.</p><p>“Fuck me”, demanded Eivor desperately and bit his lip, enjoying the sensation of the movement inside him.<br/>
Tarben groaned deeply, biting into the shoulder of the blonde. “I want nothing more, really. But I have to get up soon.”<br/>
While pulling his fingers out gently he embraced him with a few more heated kisses.<br/>
“Then let me return the favor at least”, Eivor whispered, leaving no time for a response.<br/>
With a quick move, he went down on Tarben, welcoming the sensitive tip into the heat of his mouth. Circling and massaging his hardness with his tongue, swallowing the fluid, he had spilled already, before he took him almost all the way in. Tarben cried out and could not avoid watching the beautiful and pure man sucking him eagerly and shameless.<br/>
It took all his self control, to not move his hips. Seeing and feeling Eivor’s mouth around him was too much and he reached his peak soon. </p><p>“Fucking hell…”, he sighed, when Eivor returned up next to him, caressing his damp skin with his fingers. And smirking at him, when he said: “Seems like I’m good at this, too.”<br/>
They both chuckled at that before their lips met once more, their tongues exchanging each other's taste.</p><p>When Tarben got up to take a shower, he was held back by a firm hand and almost gave in to the wish of spending the rest of the day in bed. But he decided that they’d both benefit from a short break and kissed the other’s hand softly.<br/>
“We’ll continue this later, I promise. Get some sleep and then come down for breakfast.”<br/>
Eivor just smiled at him and whispered a silent “Ok”, before he let him go.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>“Keep the rest, dear”, said Tekla while packing in the bread and pastries she had bought.<br/>
Tarben wanted to say his thanks, but got interrupted by her once more: “You have to tell me something, though. You and the new guy, Eivor… What’s that about?”<br/>
“Oh, that’s really none of your business, Tekla”, Tarben laughed.<br/>
Tekla huffed. “Playing secretive, are we?”<br/>
“What’s with that nosiness of the elder…?”, countered Tarben jokingly.<br/>
“Elder! Ugh, I’ll find out sooner or later anyways”, Tekla gave up. “But you and Soma? That chapter’s over for real?”<br/>
“Um, yep. Quite some time.”<br/>
“Pity”, she sighed, before she finally took her bag and went for the door.<br/>
“Have a nice weekend, Tekla.”<br/>
“Yeah, you too.”</p><p>Tarben sighed and poured himself a cup of coffee, relieved that he'd escaped the bar owner's curiosity for now.<br/>
“You and Soma, huh?”, Eivor’s voice rang out next to him and he almost spilled the hot drink in his hand.<br/>
“Would you stop creeping up on me?!”, he said amused and smiled as Eivor immediately came closer and put his arms around his waist.<br/>
His hair was still a bit wet from the shower he apparently had taken and only loosely tied into a single braid.<br/>
“Hercules and Xena, I can see that”, he stated with a smirk, looking up with half opened eyes.<br/>
Tarben chuckled and closed his arms around the smaller man as well. “If you mean fighting like champions all the time, you’re damn right. But you’re not here to discuss our exes, are you?”<br/>
“No”, said Eivor and stood up on tiptoes, demanding a kiss.<br/>
Tarben sighed. “You know… Hearing you swear like that was really hot.”<br/>
Eivor leaned even closer to him, biting his earlobe, before he murmured: “You’ll hear me swear in earnest, when you finally let me sit on top of you tonight.” And with that he pulled Tarben into brash kisses, making the baker moan.<br/>
“Goddammit, you need to stop this or I’ll take you right here.”<br/>
“I would not object.”<br/>
“Eivor!”, Tarben laughed and retreated. “You’re killing me, man.”</p><p>Then he perceived something in the corner of his eye and looked to the door. "That him?", he asked, spotting a tall, red haired man coming closer to the entrance.<br/>
Eivor sighed and rubbed his face. "Ja, that's him."<br/>
Tarben touched his hand for a short moment, assuring: "I'm right here."<br/>
Eivor smiled at him and walked around the counter to greet the man, who had just entered. </p><p>What happened next surprised the baker. Instead of a restrained hello the redhead opened his arms and embraced Eivor with a warm hug, talking to him cheerfully in their mother's tongue.<br/>
After they'd parted, Eivor introduced Tarben to his brother, Sigurd, who smiled at him widely, while he shook his hand.<br/>
"Tarben? That rings a bell. I think Gunnar used to rave about your pastries. I'd love to try one."<br/>
"Sure. Coffee, too?"<br/>
"Yes, please." </p><p>While the brothers took their seats at one of the tables, Tarben found himself even more surprised. According to what Eivor had told, he’d expected everything else but that blithe spirit of a man. And sure not such an appearance.<br/>
Sigurd had bright piercing eyes, just like Eivor and his revealed forearms showed just the same amount of tattoos. But his skin was far more tanned, his features sharper, the dark red hair coiffed into a pump it up haircut.<br/>
Tarben could not understand a single word but Sigurd was talking very calmly now, showing a slightest bit of regret. As if he'd come here to apologize. </p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>When the next customer had left about half an hour later, Tarben spotted another stranger standing outside. A wiry, tall figure. Messy, black hair with an undercut. Striking features with alert eyes and full lips. Bent though, hands in his pockets like a schoolboy.<br/>
Hearing the scratch of one of the chairs, Tarben saw that Eivor had risen quickly. He seemed confused, if not angry. Throwing sharp words at his brother all of a sudden. The latter just shrugged, his words still calm. And then Eivor rushed to the door. He did not even look at Tarben, when he passed him. Leaving him absolutely bewildered. </p><p>The stranger seemed apologetic and a bit desperate when Eivor faced him. His body language was still defensive, when he obviously started to explain himself.<br/>
Tarben felt more than uneasy watching them. Trying not to think about what the black-haired probably were, or was, to Eivor. </p><p>“Mind, if I sit here for a while? I fear this discussion will take some time", Sigurd sighed and took a seat at the counter.<br/>
"Do as you please. Another coffee?"<br/>
"Thank you, yes."<br/>
And then, Sigurd engaged him in conversation. Asking all kinds of questions about the city and it’s residents, Tarben’s business and the branch of the steel company.<br/>
He seemed honestly relieved, when he heard that Eivor got along with his colleagues.<br/>
But although he noticed Tarben looking outside several times for sure, he asked nothing personal. And he made no further remarks about Eivor and the stranger.</p><p>He was apparently just as surprised as the baker, when both men suddenly left. Walking away beside each other, without looking back.<br/>
Tarben felt like someone had hit him in the stomach.<br/>
"I'll never get this on/off thing", Sigurd stated. More to himself than to Tarben, but his words pierced him like arrows anyway.<br/>
So, the man was someone to Eivor. Not past. Present. </p><p>Obviously reading the mood, Sigurd sighed and stood up. "Thank you for your time Tarben. I won't bother you any longer."<br/>
He paid, took his jacket and went to the door. But before he stepped out, he turned around and said: "Could you do me a favor?”<br/>
“Depends”, Tarben replied strainedly.<br/>
The redhead smiled softly. “If Eivor decides to stay here, please have an eye on him. Yes?"<br/>
"Both", Tarben assured, leaving Sigurd with a knowing nod and another smile.<br/>
"Good bye."<br/>
"Bye." </p><p>Tarben retreated into the kitchen immediately and leaned against the wall. Sinking to the ground, he breathed deeply, shakily. Tried to calm his racing heart and the rising fear that he might lose Eivor already. That he, in fact, had never been his’ at all.</p><p>It seemed like he'd been wrong all the time: the trouble had just yet started</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm still at that point of the game, where Sigurd is nothing but an absolute shit towards Eivor. Blaming and then ignoring him. But I remember, how much he cared for him in the beginning, worshiping him like a real sibling. At first, I planned him being an arrogant prick in my AU, but I like the calm and caring version much better. Let me know, what you think ♥️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sunday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Insecurity and doubts drove Tarben crazy after Eivor had just left with the stranger. When he finally found himself confronted with the northman again, he was afraid of what awaited him...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Visit twitter.com/TeamTarvor for more content ♥️</p><p>Or say hello: https://twitter.com/TuridTorkil ♥️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>When Tarben woke up his head was heavy from the beer and his lounges ached from the many cigarettes he had the night before. And for a blithe moment he wished to simply fall back into sleep again. He did not want to feel like this anymore. Insecure, confused, jealous.<br/>One single time he had tried to call Eivor, but he had not answered, not called back or just bothered to write a message.<br/>He had just disappeared with the raven-haired man and left Tarben alone with too many questions. Too many thoughts. Too many doubts.</p><p>After all the words they had shared, the looks, soft touches, kisses, he could not believe that Eivor had only used him for some comfort. But what if he had? What could he know about him, after just one week? <br/>If the stranger had not appeared that morning, they probably would’ve spent the whole day in bed. They would’ve gone even further, becoming one for a moment. And then?<br/>The beautiful, pure blonde had begged for it right from the start. But if that was all he’d wanted, he could’ve just said so and Tarben had most likely given it to him. <br/>Sharing a night with him with no further obligations would’ve been something he could have handled. But this?</p><p>Tarben felt like a fool, when he finally got up to take a shower. He could not blame Eivor for his emotions. For lies that had not been told, because nobody had asked for the truth.</p><p>“If Eivor decides to stay here…”, Sigurd had said and those words were haunting Tarben through the whole night.<br/>Eivor had told him how uneasy he felt in the position he had been forced into. What if he simply wanted to go back home? What if the slender, young man that had visited him, was his partner? A partner to whom he wanted to return to? A partner who suited him a lot better because he shared his language and culture. And who was the same age as him. They had never talked about it, but Tarben was certain that Eivor was in his late twenties at most, and therewith at least eight years younger than him. It was nothing but selfish to claim him for himself, but he just couldn't help it.</p><p> </p><p>After he had stepped out of the shower and craved for nicotine, he got dressed quickly and left the building. The morning sun warmed his face, while he sat down on the bench next to the entrance and lit a cigarette. Inhaling the smoke deeply, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the pressure in his lungs and the slightly calm feeling that eased his mind a bit. <br/>He rested his elbows on the knees and his forehead on the hands, before he breathed out. </p><p>“Got one for me?”, he heard Eivor’s husky voice asking all of a sudden, but did not dare to look up. Was it really him or just his mind playing tricks on him?<br/>“Tarben?”<br/>This time, he was sure and faced the blond man that had kept him awake and doubting since one week. <br/>“Sorry”, he just said and offered him his pack of cigarettes.<br/>Eivor took one and his lighter, in- and exhaled a drag of smoke, before he said: “I have to apologize.”<br/>Tarben kept quiet and just leaned back against the bench. His heart was pounding heavily, afraid of what might await him. <br/>With furrowed brows Eivor continued talking: “Sorry, I didn’t call back. After leaving like this, I didn’t know what to say.”<br/>“And now you do?”, Tarben asked, sounding harsher than he wanted to and he instantly felt bad for the pained expression on Eivor’s face. </p><p>“I don’t want to ruin this…”, stated the blond after a moment of silence, while he blew out another drag of smoke. <br/>“This?”, repeated Tarben, hating himself for his tone. <br/>The northman seemed to struggle deeply, but then he said: “Yeah, this. Us. It’s… I know it’s just one week, but I… Ah, damn… I care for you Tarben!”<br/>Surprised by the outburst, the baker wasn’t able to say or do anything but swallow. Their eyes met and suddenly he wanted nothing more, than to jump up and pull Eivor into his arms again. But he still needed answers.</p><p>“What’s with him?”, he finally dared to ask.<br/>“Him? Vili? Ugh, he… it’s complicated, really.”<br/>“Have a seat then.”<br/>Eivor’s brows furrowed even more, before he sighed and sat down next to Tarben. Keeping some distance between them though.<br/>“We’re childhood friends. And at some point in our early twenties we just started making out. Whenever he felt like it, that is. I think… yeah, I think I was in love with him for quite a while, but he threw me away several times, too often, and I just couldn’t stand it any longer. I told him it’s over and he seemed to be fine with it. That was six months before I came here. I didn’t expect to see him again, especially not here. I was in shock, when he appeared yesterday.” He took a drag, before he continued: “He wanted me to come back home. Back to him.”</p><p>Tarben stood up to stub out his cigarette in the ashtray, but more for the reason that he couldn’t face Eivor, when he asked: “Will you?”<br/>He heard the blonde standing up as well, coming a few steps closer. “No, I won’t. Why would you think that?”<br/>With a bitter smile, Tarben said: “You were forced to be here. And you told me, you don’t like the job and all…” <br/>Eivor stepped even closer and around him, to look at him. “And you said to me, that I could simply do something else. And maybe I will. But I want to do it here. I want to start a new chapter. And… I want you to be a part of it.”</p><p>The insecurity in his eyes made Tarben almost sigh. He reached for his hand, stroking it softly with his thumb, before he eventually pulled him into his arms. Eivor’s forehead rested at his neck for a while, breathing deeply against the sensitive skin. The free hand found its way along Tarben’s chest, moving upwards to his face, his fingers brushed through the dark beard and his palm found it’s rest on his cheek. Pushing him gently in his direction, while he raised his head and got on his tiptoes so they could finally kiss.</p><p>“Are you sure?”, Tarben sighed, when their mouths parted.<br/>“I am.”</p><p>Smiling, they kissed again. Their lips and tongues knew exactly what to do. Just as well as their hands. All doubts were washed away by the heat of their meeting.<br/>“You promised me something”, whispered Eivor against Tarben’s open mouth, before their tongues met once more under the moaning of both men.<br/>“I did”, said Tarben and led him inside, straight to his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>They helped each other out of their clothes eagerly, craving for the feeling of their bare skin. Eivor pushed the taller man to his bed, following him, sat down on his lap and pressed his chest against him. The pulse of the hardness between them got stronger with every kiss, every thrust from their tongues, every moan.</p><p>Tarben caressed Eivor’s arms and his back, stroking softly over the black lines that felt even softer than his pure skin. Following them all the way down his spine and lower, one of his fingers touched the sensitive opening between his cheeks softly, making Eivor whimper in need.<br/>He carefully pushed him away into the sheets beside him, grabbed a bottle of lube from his nightstand and pulled one of Eivor’s legs up to his chest to get better access to his body.<br/>Eivor sighed heavily, aware of what awaited him. And even louder, when one of Tarben’s lubed fingers touched him right there again. Just rubbing softly, while he started kissing him again. Teasing him, until his whole body trembled and he begged “Please!”, pushing himself impatiently against the touch. Until one of the fingers slipped in and he cried out at the sensation. <br/>Tarben moaned, feeling the heat that welcomed him, added a second finger quickly and moved inside him like he had done the morning before.<br/>“More!”, Eivor demanded hoarsely and Tarben found him loosening already indeed, adding a third digit to work the moaning mess beside him open.</p><p>“I need you, now!”, Eivor whined, wasted no more time and brought himself on top again. After he’d put a condom on Tarben’s hardness, he slowly lowered himself on him, took him in bit by bit while he panted heavily and moaned louder at each move of his hips until he had consumed him completely. <br/>Tarben groaned at the sensation of Eivor’s heat around him and the sight of the tattooed man that rode him thoroughly. He moved his hands to Eivor’s hips and slowly started pushing into him from below, making him cry out even more. He feared he would lose control very soon. </p><p>Suddenly, Eivor stopped his movement, bent over and kissed him hastily, before he murmured “Take me” breathlessly and moved to Tarbens side again, pulled him with him and spreaded his legs for him.<br/>Tarben obeyed immediately, grabbed Eivor’s body and entered him, punishing slowly, before he started moving inside him again. His thrusts got harder, faster. Until their damp skin slapped against each other with filthy noises and Eivor started touching himself, announcing his nearing climax.<br/>When Tarben felt him getting tighter around him and saw his hand moving faster on his own hardness, he finally let go and came hard deep inside him, working them both over their peak.</p><p> </p><p>And when they kissed again, laughing from relief, Tarben realized that he wasn’t in trouble anymore. He was in love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't believe it's over already. Thank you - all of you - for reading, commenting, leaving kudos. All of that encouraged me to finish this and means the world to me ♥️</p><p>Special thanks to you, Phoenix, for your endless support ♥️</p><p>I'm still playing the game and being confronted with such an amount of strong men apparently does something to me xD So I might post some other stuff soon ♥️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>